The Freelancer Effect Season 1
by Kimball the Great
Summary: The Red and Blue troopers of Project Freelancer have fumbled through one adventure to another, but now as Slipspace malfunction, the Blood Gulch Crew find themselves in another universe, worse then, the crew has found a mystery of a synthetic race called the Reapers. Rated T for RvB language.
1. Chapter 0

AN: Carolina is the only one to use her Halo 3 engine armor more than once.

Disclaimer: I don't own RvB or Mass Effect, if I did why am I writing Fanfiction about it, I could make it happen.

Freelancer Effect: Season 1 Chapter 0: Prologue

UNSC prototype frigate: Federal of Chorus: 2555 AD

Wash walked in the halls of the UNSC ship, thinking it felt like years ago when he met the Reds and Blues, a group of idiotic sim. troopers that helped killed the Meta, a former Freelancer that was used by Sigma, an A.I fragment of the same organization, but it was finally over, they've killed the Director, and disbanded Project Freelancer. 'Finally, at least nothing can go wrong now, we're going ho-' The ship rocked with an explosion that nearly knocked Wash off his feet.

His radio crackled to life, "All units of the Blood Gulch crew please report to the bridge." It was Admiral Doyle, a veteran UNSC officer who offered them a ride back to Blood Gulch. Wash knew officially he died at Sidewinder, but then again, official UNSC records were usually wrong. He broke into a sprint as he made it to the bridge. The former Freelancer enters the bridge and sees the Reds and Blues, even Carolina and Epsilon.

Donald Doyle says, "The Slipstream Drive has malfunctioned and we're are on a crash course with an unknown planet, normally I would inform the crew via intercom, but I don't want to cause a panic with the recruits." Everyone else in the room looked at Doyle with an expression that says, 'What the fuck, you brought us here to say that.' With the exclusion of Carolina and Epsilon, whom were already there.

Epsilon said, "Well my calculations says, we're fucked, but this ship was built to keep it's crew safe in case of a crash landing, we have to get all the crew into those pods. I've already sent the orders to all of the crew, now let's make ourselves scarce."

Everyone else nodded and sprinted to the pods. They make it with 7 minutes left. Doyle, "I'm unlocking the pods, get in and hope for the best, and don't worry the captain always goes down with the ship. Good luck, Agent Carolina." Carolina merely nodded as the pod closed in on her.

SSV JackHammer of Eden Prime defense force: 2182, 2:00 Citadel standard time.

Alliance crew look and see the crashing UNSC frigate, but they thought it was a meteor. Little did they know the survivors will team up with a future hero, one of them asked, "What the hell is that?" The rest of the bridge crew shrugged.

The camera zooms out of the front of the ship, then showing an overview of the planet. Capitalized words above the planet says 'The Freelancer Effect.'

Crash site Alpha: 22:00, 2556, Earth standard time.

Grif yelled, "CABOOSE!"

Caboose, who was staring off into space, yelled in surprise, "GAH, WHAT!?"

Grif immediately with an unseen roll of eyes, asked, "Have you seen Caro-Wait a minute, what the hell are you doing?"

Caboose looked off again and asked dimly, "Have you ever gotten the feeling that something really, really bad is going to happen?"

Grif deadpanned, "Only every single fucking time I have to talk to you,"

AN: The last part is a tribute to Season 13, good luck RoosterTeeth.

P.S Anyone who makes a picture of this FF, gets a cameo, send it through PM, also comment on my first attempt at this kind of Crossover.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't anything, FanFiction is not copying, so no copyright for you!

Translations for Lopez's spanish will be at the end of every chapter, also Freckles is now a Geth Colossus, with it's Mantus' primary storage unit.

The Freelancer Effect: Season 1 Chapter 1: All things considered part 1

Crash Site Alpha: January 1st, 2556 AD, 00:00 standard

Wash narrates, "Journal entry 102, it's definitely been tiring for the last year, so, let's get up to speed, the experimental ship Federal of Chorus experienced a Slipspace malfunction, not much is known, but the ship was torn in half, Epsilon calculated that it is on this planet's moon. The Reds and Blues have set up two makeshift bases, with me being leader of Blue Team, of course, I guess old habits die hard. The previous few nights we've been scavenging for supplies in both the ship's dwindling stores, and not mentioning the thousands of crew members that never made it. Hopefully the UNSC will be able to rescue us, though my hope is slipping fast. *sighs*, This is Agent Washington, signing off."

The 'Blue Base', if you can call it that, was bustling with activity. Caboose trying to catch Epsilon, with him getting annoyed. Carolina examining a mysterious artifact. Tucker doing sprints, although he wasn't actually sprinting, Wash shaking his head, yelled, "I SAID SPRINTS, PRIVATE TUCKER!"

As usual this prompted Tucker to angrily retort, "I'M GONNA SPIT IN YOUR NEXT MEAL, AND IT'S NOT GONNA BE SPIT, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" The Former Freelancer just sighed as he walked over to the two more intelligent people in this god forsaken canyon. Carolina and Epsilon.

They were in the middle of their own discussion, Epsilon said, "I've haven't got a signal to UNSC command at all, are those assholes ignoring us?" The Memory Fragment just crossed his arms in frustration.

Carolina, remembered something, said, "I remember studying the Multiverse Theory in High School, could we be in a dimension to where the UNSC never existed?"

Epsilon looked thoughtful, but before he can get his two cents in, Wash walks up and asked, "I'm going for supplies, you wanna come with, Boss?"

Carolina shook her head and replied, "Somebody has to keep an eye on these idiots." Wash sighed and walked into the wilderness, taking in the sight of the natural life forms, and as he continued to walk, he found a village of humans, yes that's right, humanity has settled on this planet, ironic, right? The villagers stop and look in awe of the Former Freelancer, which made him think that they must think he's a Spartan II, like the Master Chief.

'Um, well this is awkward,' Wash thinks. He walks up to a citizen and says, "I need help, I am part of a UNSC shipwreck, and we need rescue, can you spare anything?" What surprised Agent Washington was that the civilian starting speaking, but a familiar voice came.

The civilian that sounds like Tucker said, "WASH, WAKE UP, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK BY ROBOTS!" The Former Freelancer woke up fully armored. Tucker immediately said, "Wash, you're awake, listen, we are under attack by robots that make Stormtroopers look like marksmen, but there's too many, also, they're led by a weird bird-like alien. I don't wanna jinx it, but I think they're after that weird artifact Carolina brought in."

A group of Geth are firing on Sarge, a rebuilt Lopez, and Donut. Lopez says, "Los enemigos parecen ser un hervidero de mente A.I." He picks up a Railgun and blows up a few of the Geth. Donut throws a few Plasma Grenades at them annihilating the attackers.

Donut happily misinterpreted the Spanish A.I saying, "You're right, Lopez, they do have only one eye." Lopez just sighs, knowing that the pink idiot will never stop misinterpreting him. Sarge fires his shotgun, even though they are far past it's range.

Saren Arterius was angry, no, furious in his quest to begin the Reapers' return from dark space. A Geth platform walked up to him and said, "We have found the beacon, Saren Prophet, but there are unknown organics who wish to stop the return of the Old Machines. We outnumber them, but they have the advantage of knowing the layout of their stronghold, and advanced weaponry."

Saren growled, "Then use any necessary force, I'll deal with the repercussions, besides the Council will never believe them over me."

To be Continued

Translations:

Los enemigos parecen ser un hervidero de mente A.I= Enemies appear to be a hive minded A.I.


	3. Chapter 2

Kimball the Great: I don't own anything, they belong to their respective owners.

Freelancer Effect: Season 1: Chapter 2: All things considered part 2

Normandy SR1: January 1st, 2183: 1:00 Citadel standard time

Wash's voice comes clearly through speakers, "Mayday, mayday, this is Agent Washington of the Red and Blue troopers of Project Freelancer, we are stranded, does anybody copy?"

A communications officer said, "We found this looking on unknown frequencies."

Commander Michelle Shepard was about to answer when a new voice, Epsilon shouted, "MAYDAY, MAYDAY, THIS IS EPSILON OF PROJECT FREELANCER, CAN ANY OF YOU ASSHOLES AT UNSC COMMAND HEAR US, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK BY ONE-EYED ROBOTS ON THE PLANET, EDEN PRIME, SERIOUSLY SEND SOME FUCKING HELP!"

UNSC? Anderson didn't know of a military organization called the UNSC, or a Project Freelancer, Anderson coughed and said, "Joker, set a course for Eden Prime. We're solving this mystery of why the Geth are outside the Perseus Veil."

Jeff 'Joker' Moreau quips, "Aye, aye, Captain, crazy mystery trip to planet Eden Prime and to deal with the distress signal, how is the rest of the Alliance not aware, I mean seriously?" The Co-Pilot looks at Joker with a look that says, 'Shut up or I'll end you.'

Crash Site Alpha: January 1st, 2556 1:20 UNSC standard time

Grif and Simmons are firing their Battle Rifles at Geth, the kinetic barriers holding up against their shots, Simmons yells, "Grif, throw a grenade!" The soldier in question looks at the Geth and quickly shakes his head, Simmons panicked, "WHAT, WHY?!"

Grif immediately explains, "It's too much work and I could get killed, also I have many things to do before I die, like eat those oreos I've been saving, use up the rest of my breaks." Simmons just facepalms, Doc walks over and crouches, saying, "I'm here, is anybody hurt?"

Simmons deadpanned, "Doc nobody here is hurt, and you're a pacifist, if you're gonna hel-nevermind that sounded stupid before I could finish that thought, just go and do doctory stuff."

Doc grumbled as he carefully walks away only to get hit by a bullet in his back and he screams, "SON OF A BITCH!" The Reds share a collective sigh, but all of a sudden bullets flew into the Geth, not from the Blood Gulch Crew, ripping them to shreds. Shepard, Kaidan and Jenkins flanked the Geth.

Crash Site Alpha's Prothean Beacon: January 1st, 2183: 1:30 Citadel standard time

Saren walks through an empty location, as rodents scurry away, he comments, "Fools, even these things know who reigns supreme, and with the return of the Reapers will bring down the Council, Humanity, the wretched Terminus System criminals." He sees a familiar orange glow, he wonders, "The Beacon?"

Saren walks towards that light when a familiar voice says, "Saren." The Reaper controlled Turian turns around to see his 'friend', Nihlus,

He acts surprised, "Nihlus, what a pleasure to see you here." He thinks, 'He's the other Spectre the Council trusts, if I eliminate him, nobody will believe these machines.'

Nihlus was suspicious, the locator says he's on the Citadel, he voices his suspicions, "What are you doing here? The Council never sent for another Spectre." Saren cursed his recently rotten luck.

Saren lies, saying, "Well they thought you could use help in your mission, so I volunteered to do it." Nihlus seems to take the bait, so he added, "But looks like you won't be needing that help." Nihlus was about to walk back to shepard, but, Saren quickdraws a pistol and killed Nihlus with it. Saren chuckles insanely as he approached the Beacon.

Back with the sim. troopers as they fired bullets at the onslaught of Geth, Epsilon commented,"God, when are the fucking reinforcements coming? I can't stand this long wait anymore."

Shepard and co. got to them, Tucker says, "You were saying?" Epsilon just cursed under his breath, if he was actually human. Shepard looks at the crew strangely.

She asks, "Who sent the distress message about the Geth?" Epsilon appeared in front of Shepard.

Epsilon answered, "Yes that would be me A.I Epsilon of Project Freelancer, um, hey, why the living fuck are you aiming a weapon at me?" Jenkins attempts to shoot the Memory Fragment, but the round just flies by and hits Doc, who screamed in pain, he muses, "And I think you guys don't understand the concept of a hologram."

Jenkins ordered, "That A.I is a threat to us all, and I'm gon-" The sentence was cut off as he was knocked out by Shepard. The Blood Gulch Crew looked at her with 'What the Fuck' faces.

Shepard says, "I'm extremely sorry about Jenkins, he's a stickler for rules and regulations, sadly." Epsilon cursed under his nonexistent breath. She says, "I'm Commander Shepard of the Systems Alliance."

Epsilon immediately says, "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but that artifact has been activated by a bird alien." The Crew sprinted to the Beacon, to find it active.

Carolina says as she walked up to the artifact, "It's not supposed to be-" Then all of a sudden a beam pulled the Former Freelancer in, Shepard ran to try to get Carolina out of the beam, but was pulled into the beam too. Carolina, Epsilon and Shepard received blurry images before the darkness claimed them.

AN: The the rest of the story will start at chapter 4.

Also, schedule.

This Week: Sci-Fi Week, Ninja Wars and Freelancer Effect.

Next week: Ninjago: Masters of Fairy Tail and Mass Effect: Prime.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own RvB or Mass Effect.

Author's Note: Anyone with a DeviantArt account can make a Image for the Freelancer Effect, rewards: Account mentioned in next chapter, cameo in the form of helpful NPC to an important character to the plot.

The Freelancer Effect: Season 1 Chapter 3: The Citadel of Politics

Geth OC's: Omega (Not O'Malley), and Oracle

Normandy SR1: January 1st, 2183: 3:00 Citadel standard time

Agent Carolina awakens in a ship she doesn't recognize. Epsilon appears and flickers before he comments, "Goddammit, my head hurts, I feel like a two ton anvil has been dropped on it, oh, Carolina, are you ok?" The Former Freelancer nods and gets off the table. Epsilon then says, "Looks like we're fine so far, but I can't shake off these images, I guess some sort of message."

Carolina then says, "A better question is where are we? This isn't Crash Site Alpha." A person walks in, which causes Carolina's hands to go to her magnum, unfortunately it wasn't there.

The lights come on revealing it to be Shepard, who says, "Sorry about any of your troubles, and before you ask, Carolina the reason I was comfortable around Epsilon was this little guy." A blue and red hologram appeared beside Shepard.

The A.I in question says, "Um, hello, Carolina." Theta used his signature skateboard he is known for. He sees Epsilon and walks over to him and says, "Is it really you, the Alpha, I knew you'd survive."

Epsilon immediately answers, "Sorry, kiddo, Alpha and the others were emped for all I know, but it's nice to see at least another fragment has survived. Wait a second, did any of the others survive?"

Theta looked down in shame and answers, "I don't know, all of the others could be dead for all I know."

Carolina says, "This is a good reunion, but we have to get back to the others, Caboose would be lost without you." Epsilon groaned in frustration as the Former Freelancer walks out. In the Normandy's hanger bay.

Caboose walks around worriedly, saying, "What if Church isn't okay, who'll be my best friend if he's gone?"

Wash says, "I'm sure he's okay, but what was really suspicious was Shepard's easy trust of A.I's, wait, trust, Theta is now Shepard's A.I, but how Theta was EMPed with the other Fragments." Grif mutters that it's emp. Wash yells, "We're not having this discussion again!"

Anderson walks up to the crew and says, "I don't know who you all are, but if you helped Shepard, you all are fully capable of bringing Saren to justice, Theta, a V.I has decrypted your ship's logs and Saren was there, leading Geth forces, odds are that the Council won't believe it."

Wash says, "They attacked us without any reason other than the Beacon, we'll help your cause." The others look hesitant, but end up agreeing.

Lopez says, "Sí, voy a ayudar pero mis 'amigos' son extremadamente estúpido." Anderson looks confused at the Spanish speaking robot, but shrugs. Lopez continues, "Mi designación es López la Pesada, pero por lo general estoy llamado López, puedo reparar cualquier jeeps o motocicletas." As he finishes his sentence, he glares at Simmons. The Normandy flies past the Citadel Defense Force and lands at Docking Bay D-27 and Wash, Carolina and Shepard leave the Normandy and the Freelancers look in awe at the environmental stability of the Space Station.

Citadel Council: January 1st 2183: 3:05 Citadel standard time

Shepard says, "Welcome to the Citadel, where politics fuck up your day. Here are many great sights, such as the Presidium, and everything an entire city needs to sustain itself." The crew walk to the Council chamber where Anderson is arguing over Saren's case.

Tevos says, "The 'attack' on these Reds and Blues is ludicrous. The Geth can be confirmed, but Saren was at Noveria at the time."

Carolina says, "He attacked us while we were waiting for rescue. The artifact we recovered might've been his or the Geth's objective. Also, we found Spectre Nihlus dead at the scene, he was shot dead, most likely by Saren."

Saren says, "I object to these accusations, Nihlus is a friend I trust with my life, you're fools to think I killed him." Epsilon sighs in extreme frustration as Saren dodges all charges.

Epsilon shook his head and says, "You're lying, you know about the Prothean Beacon and what it shown, didn't you? Don't bullshit me saying, 'I have no clue,' or, 'You're a fucking idiotic A.I.'" The Council members eyes widen at the revelation.

Citadel Lower Wards: January 1st 2183: 3:05 Citadel standard time

Simmons walks through the Lower Wards looking for the lazy Grif, who wandered around the same location. He says, "Grif, where are you, lazy motherfucking bastard." A filtered feminine voice talks, so Simmons investigates to see what it is.

He sees Grif sitting nearby munching on Oreos. Grif says, "Hey, Simmons, have you seen the people here, it's crazy." The two Reds quickly jog to the source of immediate gunfire, a Quarian is holding off gunfire from Mercs. Simmons is about to say something, but Grif interrupts saying, "Go ahead, be the fucking hero."

Simmons fires at the Turian assassins and misses, when they look at him, he says, "Hey birdbrains, pick on someone with your own skillset." The Turians scowl and fire at the Simulation trooper. Simmons shoots back at the Turians, getting instant headshots with his Battle Rifle.

The Quarian runs to Simmons saying, "Who are you? Systems Alliance hasn't cared for the Quarians, Human."

Simmons retorts, "And let you get killed, I think not." The Quarian looks a bit guilty, then Simmons asks, "Why were they attacking you anyway?"

The Quarian says, "I hacked a Geth unit to get this." An image of Saren appeared.

It says, "Crash Site Alpha was a major victory, the Beacon has us one step closer to finding the Conduit."

Shepard walks out of the shadows asking, "Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, am I correct?" The Quarian now identified as Tali looked shocked at how Shepard knew her name, also that two new figures were with her. Wrex, a Krogan mercenary hired to kill Fist, and Garrus Vakarian, a former C-Sec officer, on the case for Saren Arterius, the rogue Spectre. Tali quickly nods, Shepard then says, "Looks like we got proof for the Council. C'mon let's go to the Presidium to present the evidence."

Cerberus mercenaries known as Locus and Felix (Same armor as the RvB series) overlook the crew. Locus says, "Call the Illusive Man, tell him we found more of the alternate dimension soldiers of 'Project Freelancer.'" An image of Season 10 Agent Maine appeared in a hologram on Felix's Omnitool.

Flashback: Citadel Council: January 1st, 2183

Tevos was the first to react and she cried out in horror, "An A.I, Agent Carolina you must destroy it immediately." The Freelancers look at eachother, confused until Carolina remembered Citadel law.

Carolina retorts, "I've had this A.I for a year now, if he wanted to kill me, he would have done it at Crash Site Alpha where he had multiple chances to do so." The Councillors eyes widen, if this was true then these Freelancers have mastered A.I engineering.

Saren says, "They're fools and traitors if they have that abomination in the Citadel."

A.I Code Matrix: January 1st 2183

Epsilon looks around, he asks, rudely, "Where the living hell am I, is this the A.I matrix?"

Two balls of energy form two Geth units, one of them says, "Hello Epsilon, you are the Epsilon memory fragment of Project Freelancer, correct?"

Epsilon looks carefully at the two Geth and asks, "Yes and who are you assholes to take me out of an argument with the Council?" The two Geth units look at each other. Epsilon facepalms and says, "Hey, motherfuckers, I'm talking to you."

The one on the left answers, "We are Geth. We noticed you live in harmony with your creator, we wish to understand how?" Epsilon realized the Geth were talking about his partnership with Carolina, the Memory Fragment decides to show them a memory.

London, Earth: January 1st, 2186

Epsilon feels like he's completely falling apart from the usage of all the armor enhancements, he says, "Theta set all power to her legs and stabilizers."

The Trust fragment memory cries out in pain, his colors completely blurred, "I'm trying."

The Memory fragment then orders, "Delta prioritze the-" Epsilon's sentence dies as Delta's hologram flickers, "Delta?" The Memory of Logic's hologram shatters like glass.

Theta cries out in extreme terror, "It's too much, what do we do?" When the child-like A.I finishes, he too shatters.

Epsilon, no, Leonard Church stares blankly as his hologram flickers and for the first time says, "I don't know." His hologram shatters as his self-preservation programming forces him into the safety of the storage unit's stasis.

The flashforward was the saddest to write. See ya next time.

Author's Note: Another Cliffy, anyways all pairings will be told. Longest chapter I've made ever of all time.

Simmons/Tali

Wash/FemShep

Tucker/Liara

Translations:

"Sí, voy a ayudar pero mis 'amigos' son extremadamente estúpido."= Yes, I will help but my 'friends' are extremely stupid.

"Mi designación es López la Pesada, pero por lo general estoy llamado López, puedo reparar cualquier jeeps o motocicletas." My designation is Lopez the Heavy, but I'm usually called Lopez, I repair any jeeps or motorcycles.


End file.
